fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Masukomi
Masukomi is an NPC journalist of FFW who brings everybody the latest scoop going on in the virtual world. Story Always on the trail of a major scoop, you can always count on Masukomi to dish out the details. As a reporter, Masukomi’s job is too move all over FFW to find out the latest news and broadcast them on her show, FFW News. No matter what part of the server or what land she is in, Masukomi never misses out on a good story. It is revealed that Masukomi is actually a special A.I. program developed by Hikari Murakumo as a digital secretary. Masukomi is also equipped with a strong firewall making her immune against viruses. Any information Masukomi gathers, particularly regarding Kusanagi, The BoD and the Cards, she will report it to Hikari. Appearance Masukomi is a rather plain looking young woman with long bright orange hair''' tied in braided twintails. She also wears a pair of large round nerdy spiral glasses that usually hide her eye-color. Depending on where she is, Masukomi wears a variety of outfits in her signature color pink but she is commonly seen wearing a pink office suit with a mini-skirt and black shoes. Masukomi rarely so ever takes off her glasses or lets down her hair but when she does she revealed to be a stunning green eyed beauty with wavy hair. Personality Whether on or off the air, Masukomi is usually presented as a very cheerful, bubbly person who presents the news enthusiastically no matter what the situation. Despite what most people think, Masukomi is a very honest and considerate person. She is quite brave and willing to risk herself to present the truth but is thoughtful enough to consider its worth. Masukomi has a very strong, kind personality despite her rather ordinary appearance but that is what makes her respected as a reporter. Her sign-off catchphrase is "And that's news with me, Masukomi~!" Pre-Cannon Cannon (FFW) Masukomi makes her debut appearance by doing the play-by-play and reporting the results of the Guild Wars. ' Relationships RinaMelody RinaMelody is usually Masukomi’s main source of information and is actually very close friends with the girl. In return, Masukomi also provides Rina information anytime she can. ' ' Weapons/Items C.A.M (Mokona-Model): Standing for Capture and Motion, CAM is a floating A.I camera that is able to take photographs and record/broadcast live feed videos for Masukomi’s show. CAM looks and acts exactly like the white Mokona but with a pink gem. CAM can only communicate by saying one word: “Puu~!” Fiction Powers One Piece (Hana-Hana no Mi (Nico Robin) ) X-Men (Shape-shifting (Mystique) ) Naruto (Kage Bunshin ) Original Power '''Info Seeker' By touching her target, Masukomi is able to establish a mental link that allows her to literally search their minds for information she needs. Techniques/Magic See: Hana Hana No Mi Abilities Music Themes Quotes "And that's news with me! Masukomi~!" "It's FFW News Time~!" "Hai, Hikari-Sama!" "Viruses don't affect a living firewall like me!" Gallery Trivia * The reason behind Masukomi’s look is because she wanted people to listen to her seriously as a reporter and not for her looks -Being created as a firewall, it is only natural her main rival is Luci-Mina of the Cards, who is created out of a virus. -Masukomi's name derives from the Japanese term "Masukomi" which is used to describe all forms of mass communication. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Female